The present invention relates to a new and useful adjustable packing assembly which makes sliding abutment with the outer surfaces of a flat, slide-valve control member.
Known adjustable packing assemblies generally employ a lathe or similar device to adjustably press the packing members against the control member. Because of this, problems often arise with a relatively long, adjustable packing assembly.
As for example, because the portion of the packing members nearest the lathe receives the greatest pressure, the members are often pressed against the control member with a contact pressure high enough to render the slide immovable. Furthermore, because the external pressure is reduced as the distance from the lathe is increased, the resulting contact pressure between those portions of the packing members and slide furthest from the lathe is reduced the greatest amount, leading to the formation of stress cracks in the packing members as well as the loss of a fluid-tight seal.
As will be described in greater detail hereafter, applicant's invention overcomes the aforestated problems by forming an adjustable, fluid-tight packing assembly which provides even contact pressure between the surfaces of the packing members and the flat surfaces of the slide control member.